bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The Z'eppelin '''O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness'' ''(Z.O.M.G.)''' is a MOAB Class Bloon that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is large blimp mainly black in colour with what appears to looks like a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop as it is the strongest bloon in Bloons TD history. It first appears on Round 85, the final round on Hard Difficulty. It has an extremely high RBE of 16,656. Without a proper defense, its children can rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one ZOMG, but in later rounds there are multiple ZOMGs, increasing even more and more in later rounds. __TOC__ The Z.O.M.G. is different than the BFB and MOAB because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability and very resistant to Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability and it only takes 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin and from Bloon Annihilation Ability rather than death. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. The only way to survive letting the ZOMG through a level is by buying enough lives or by the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. If enough lives can be saved up, a ZOMG (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. This is much more difficult (nearly impossible) than with a MOAB or BFB, obviously, because the ZOMG has such a higher RBE, so a lot of work needs to be put in to attempt this. Generally, by the time you have sufficient lives to leak a ZOMG, there would be so many bloons on the screen that Healthy Bananas would be nearly useless. You will need at least 16,657 lives, and if it leaks, you will have 1 life left. Strategies Children The Z.O.M.G spawns 4 BFBs, which contain 16 MOABs, which contain 64 Ceramic Bloons, which contain 128 Rainbow Bloons. After that, it turns to 256 Zebra Bloons, then 256 White Bloons and 256 Black Bloons, which contain 1,024 Pink Bloons, then 1,024 Yellow Bloons. Then, there are 1,024 Green Bloons, and 1,024 Blue Bloons, and finally, 1,024 Red Bloons. This means that the Z.O.M.G. contains 6,100 bloons inside it. Trivia *Z.O.M.G.s are the slowest among all Bloons but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in effect. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, it moves slightly forward when it is at it's last stage of health. It is unknown if that is intentional or not. *Z.O.M.G.s will appear no earlier than round 86 (the first round in Freeplay Mode). *It takes 364 piles of Road Spikes to make it into 4 BFBs. *T he RBE ingame suggests that the Z.O.M.G. layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins and 22 road spike piles to pop the first layer, meaning that it takes a total of 5242 damage. *For humour, the Z.O.M.G.'s last stage of health depicts a plaster on the skull. *In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appears for only 2.5 seconds. *The Z.O.M.G. can only be slowed/stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe Ability. *If you use the Sabotage Supply Lines Ability before a Z.O.M.G. comes out, it only slows the Z.O.M.G., the first B.F.B. of the 4 that come out, and the first M.O.A.B. of the 4 that come out of the slowed B.F.B. If the Ability is used while a Z.O.M.G. is out, the first of the 4 B.F.B.s is the only one not slowed, and the same with the M.O.A.B.s from the slowed B.F.B.s. *In the BTD5 iPhone trailer, it is shown to have a mouth. *The picture of the Z.O.M.G. on Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS as seen above, it's eyes and skull appear to be missing and the top part is flat instead of pointy. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles